An Unwelcome Breeze
by Weird Neko
Summary: First fic ^_^ It's pointless and slightly odd, but humorous. At least, that's what my cousin said ^_^ Just a bit of A+M weirdness o.O;


**An Unwelcome Breeze**

***limey***

Romance, humor

Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply

_Author's note: I, Asuka-neko confess that I created this fic. It came to me at about 2am,while I was petting my cat and coping with insomnia. The idea was too irresistable to pass up and the way my memory has been ditching me lately..... I figured I shouldn't tarry. Um… this is extremely weird…. And it's limey.. yes, it's weird and limey.. _

_Enough of my ramblings (which have taken up about a half a page of college ruled paper)! Enjoy the fic! Questions? Comments? Flames? OOC? Random Ramblings? Write me at: weird_neko@hotmail.com_

_Ja ne!_

It was a boring winter night. My wings were growing tired (I had been flitting here and there looking for something to do).

I spotted a small tree and flew wearily over to it. I was going to take a short fae-nap, but my attention was directed to the yells of an angry human. I flew closer and settled myself on the window. I peered in to see what was up.

I saw a young woman and man in the room. The woman's eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red. She looked very angry. The man she was glaring at looked...... Well, I don't know. He looked as cold as a glacier.

"I'm so--," the man started, but was interrupted by the woman.

"_Don't _start it, Aoshi! I don't want to hear you say you're sorry anymore!" fumed the lady.

The man -- Aoshi -- smiled slightly.

The woman looked at him blankly... rubbed her eyes... then looked at him again. 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," she whispered softly.

I watched on as she stepped toward him and the futon he was sitting on. 

"I can't believe what I heard," he said quietly, the smile still etched on his face.

"What did you --," they both started. The woman laughed.

"You go first," she managed.

"You said my name... without the honorific," he said gleefully.

The woman's happy expression changed to one of surprise. "I.. I did?" he nodded. "Heh! I didn't notice! I guess I was too busy being angry with you," she mumbled the last part.

Her blue eyes widened and she exclaimed, "So _that's _why you smiled! Because I left off the -sama!"  
She sat down next to him. "If I leave off the honorific, will you always smile, Aoshi?" she asked hopefully.

He grinned wider at the second time she said his name.   
"I'll take that as a yes!" she exclaimed with joy.

A blank look appeared on her face.

"Ermm... Aoshi?"

"Hai?"

"What _were_ we talking about earlier? Gomen, but I forgot during the excitment."

I saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he snaked his arms around her shoulder and down to her waist.

"We were going to kiss and make up. Remember, Misao-mine?" he said huskily and brought his lips to hers.

I should have flown away at that particular moment, BUT... being the bad little faery that I am, I made myself a bit more comfortable at the window. *snickers* You'll have to make up the first part of their "making-up", 'cos I'm just gonna cut to the chase after a couple of those little stars ^_^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Misao's face was strained. She looked like she was trying to hold something back. Her lover, Aoshi must've noticed, for he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't hold back, Misao-mine," he interrupted himself as a groan escaped his lips. "Release yourself, Misao."

He continued coaxing her until he felt a small puff of air on his thigh. "Nani?"

Misao blushed. Aoshi wrinkled his nose. "Oh, Misao......"

He collapsed next to her, a bit disappointed.

Misao started giggling. "Gomen ne, Aoshi."  
At this point, I was laughing my head off.

I stopped abruptly when I heard their conversation.

"Aoshi?"  
"Hai?"  
"Did you hear that?"

"You mean that tinkling bell sound?"

"Hai. Wonder where it's coming from?"

"I don't kn---," he was cut off when the window slammed shut on my wing. 

"Stay here, Misao," said Aoshi as he pulled on his hakama. He strode over to the window,

and, unfortunately, he noticed me. He lifted the window and scooped me into his calloused hand.

"What is it?" Misao asked from the futon.

Aoshi scratched his head. "I'm not actually sure. . . Who -- or _what_ are you?"

I sniffed. "I am a faery. Let me go! I need to get home!' I yelled in my tiny voice.

"Let's keep her as a pet, Aoshi!" squealed Misao. "Okay," agreed Aoshi, much to my horror. He then placed me in a little clear box.

For nine years -- NINE years, people! -- I had been the source of their children's entertainment. Until yesterday, when I finally remembered that I could teleport. 

~owari~

_Author: Okay! Don't ask me about the faery thing at the end... actually, dun ask me about any of it. 'Cos I don't know myself. Arigatou for reading my demented thoughts!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
